blitzgrunfandomcom-20200213-history
Quote of the Week Archive
This is a collection of quotes from the VOODOO WALRUS body of work. NOTE: Feature is discontinued as of 1/9/14. We are retaining the archive in case the feature is later brought back. March 2013 3/15/13-3/21/13 "Sweet spawn of Teddy Ruxpin!"--Mirth, HOBO-GEDDON: OPTICAL HATRED 3/22/13-3/28/13 "I've learned it's hard to letter three months of comics when I'm drunk."--CK , THAT OL' WALRUS VOODOO 1: FOR MEDICINAL PURPOSES 3/29/13-4/4/13 "Pedestrians should move when they see a bus coming. Even if they're driving a car."--Shmeerm, SHMEERM ON A BUS April 2013 4/5/13-4/11/13 "I'm only trying to reassure her of my adulthood, man-tits." --Maggie, Drivin' Miss Spooky 5: The Loving Couple 4/12/13-4/18/13 "The artist in me feels like he contracted bubonic plague just from listening to this. But the capitalist in me is all giddy with laughter." --CK, Wherein We Resist Making A Joke...Even If It Is Quite...Hard 4/19/13-4/25/13 "So, if I'm understanding you correctly-And I'd like to think I am-You're saying that he managed to fit 27 Magic Mountain Ponies into his rectum?" --Mister Appleman, Negotiations 2: Thousand Dollar Entrance 4/26/13-5/2/13 "Sorry hon, I don't sleep with stupid anymore." --Marron Marvel, Eggrolls 7: The Pursuit of Happiness and Dessert Eggrolls May 2013 5/3/13-5/9/13 "You miss the most obvious things during a mass slaughter." --Norman, The Spike Head Vent Face, Wrath of Con 38: Hotel Sex 5/10/13-5/16/13 "I am Jack's untiring awesome." --Grymm Grymmowski, Voodoo Walrus...Good. 5/17/13-5/23/13 "What do you mean you don't serve the flesh of newborn children?" --Miriam Cyradwee, Lunchtime Near Sunken R'hley 5/24/13-5/30/13 "Hey, do you remember when you used to speak in a comically stereotypical German accent and I accused you of war crimes? Good times." --Rip Flintlock, After Wrath 27: Friendship is Magic 5/31/13-6/6/13 "Why have your real life arch nemesis when you can have one that's marketable as an action figure?" --Grymm Grymmowski, How To Make A Comic 8: Ze Piggies Boss, ze piggies! June 2013 6/7/13-6/13/13 "Bow before me, insolent comic creators, and declare me your greatest fan!" --Nuxxor!, Raspberry Plains Eternal 6/14/13-6/20/13 "We should go; this could end in nudity. If we're not back in twenty minutes go on without us and set up the targeting for the orbital death laser." --Grymm Grymmowski, Publishing Shmublishing 5: Off to Battle 6/21/13-6/27/13 "Cut the crap kid. I'm dead. I've got better things to do than not be in heaven." --Roy Orbison, Academy Award Winning Comic 24: The Comedians 6/28/13-7/11/13 "Commander Crispy has kept his sugar coated reigns of terror on these beleaguered troops for far too long! Now begins the breakfast revolution! Viva la Cereal!" --Mirth, Bad Cheese From the 5th Dimension 4 July 2013 7/12/13-7/18/13 "I wonder if he has any crispy. I likes the crispy. Why did he make me tea? I don't care for tea. I like crispy. My jacker is snazzy. I have to pee." --Professor Kaboodles, Tea and Apathy 7/19/13-8/7/13 "Don't bleed at me like that! If you didn't want to get shot, you shouldn't have been standing in front of the BIG FUCKING GUN!" --Derrick Rook, Warp Factor 9 August 2013 8/7/13-8/16/13 "If I ever get my hands on you, I'll make you wish your mothers had twenty sixth trimester abortions!" --Mackenzie "Mac" Little, Bus Ride, Mother Fucker!!! Part Two 8/17/13-9/2/13 "You ever get the feeling that we're in some sort of absurdist farce?" --Mirth, A Clockwork Drag Queen 8 September 2013 9/3/13-10/5/13 "I have to pee. Why does it have to show up at the precise moment that I have to pee? It must have bladder reading powers..." --CK, The Next Morning 4 October 2013 10/6/13-11/16/13 "Christ! She's got a grip like your ex! Except without the sweaty pork hands!" --Dave, Meanwhile...In Vegas 4: Hindsight November 2013 11/17/13-1/9/14 "Dun worry sah, I dun kill fer pleshure no more. Lest there be babies. Wrigglin' babies makes good sport." --Mumbles, The Hope of a Nation 3 Category:Quote of the Week Category:Wiki Special Pages